Development Funds Development Funds support the recruitment of new investigators, innovative collaborative research focusing on translational research efforts and the development of new shared core facilities. In the past, these funds have been effectively utilized and leveraged with institutional funds. The success of these efforts is demonstrated by the high success rate of newly recruited investigators in obtaining peer reviewed funding; by the success of the recipients of pilot collaborative awards at receiving multi-investigator peer reviewed research funding, and by the success of establishing new cores and improving the function of existing cores. Twenty six of the twenty eight recipients of NCI development funds over this grant period have peer reviewed funding. Five of the six innovation grants awarded have yielded either a P01, Center grant or multi-investigator R01, with another center grant pending. Core investments have contributed to three new cores. NCI development funds have yielded a strong return in investment over this grant period. With the continued expansion of research and clinical space, including the opening of new research facilities in 2006, the Cancer Center is in excellent position to leverage core grant development funds in the future to capitalize on new scientific opportunities.